


One Helluva Time

by Wasabee (orphan_account)



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Minor Violence, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: Another day and you're just looking to settle down for the night, but Blitzo is hellbent that you settle down with him instead; interrupting your peace once more.
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	One Helluva Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyDawdlingxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDawdlingxoxo/gifts).



> _I screamed writing that title and it was a scream of terrible pain, but also laughter-_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the fic Kirbos and a big thank you to Howlii75 for helping with headcanons! You're a star ✨
> 
> The song "People Will Say We're in Love" does not belong to me and but I highly recommend you go watch the musical it is from: 'Oklahoma!'

_Sleep_ ; that blissful point in your non-existent life where you could get away from all the shit you had to put up with in the afterlife. 

_Shit_ ; it was what you mostly put up with during the day, your crappy job you had and your crappy neighbours that were screaming for some damn reason or other and that crappy goddamn ass-fucking son of a bitch that kept leaving his hellhound’s shit bags outside your door. 

Not that it would be an issue if you were maybe a tad taller…apparently when you fell into Hell, you’d not been allowed to retain your Earthly height. Instead, you’d been stuffed into the body of a damn bird, kind of…like most of the imps within your area, you were tiny…bigger than most, but still tiny. 

It was safe to say, that period of time when you drift off to sleep and managed to escape reality were some of the most rewarding hours of your afterlife. 

Of course, that was if you didn’t exclude the other piece of shit that’d decided to throw himself into your life and disturb your every waking moment; and now, as it turned out, your sleep too. 

Eyelids peeling back, you lay frozen; far to aware of the weight on your bed as the feathers the lined your winged arms fluffed up – concealed beneath the duvet. With a slow and steady breath in, you prepared yourself for the worst. Ready to go out fighting if you had to. Then, you rolled over.

“ _Blitzo_.” 

“That’s my name.” With a groan you shielded your own eyes from harsh glow of his with a wing, lazily flopping back onto your back and wondering what you’d done to deserve this Hell. 

“What are you doing here? It’s-” you had no idea what time it was and you daren’t check to save some shred of sanity, “how did you even get it?” He still laid beside you, fully clothed thankfully, albeit the pose that screamed ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ wasn’t helping his case. With a flick of the tail he rolled on his front, head resting in his palms as he continued to admire you with that dumb smile.

“If I told it’d be no fun.” 

“Maybe then you’d know how I feel.” Wing sliding down, you flexed each digit and taking extra care to display the talon like nails that donned them. Blitzo was completely undeterred however, simply kicking his legs like a child.

“ _Sooo…_ ” he began, laying his head in his arms – “how do you feel?” A nerve popped then and there inside your head. Weighing up your options, you found some release in your choice of sarcastic comment to make up for the face that you couldn’t do much in your current state…gaze avoiding the headlights that shone right beside you in favour of a more comforting darkness. In search of your dressing gown, which, happened to be all the way over there…where you couldn’t get it. 

_Great._

“I’m doing great actually! You know I adore it when people break into my house and curl up beside me like some little lost puppy, really puts a smile on my face!” Despite the venom that dripped from your tone, the imp decided to ignore all the signs and skip straight to step three; beaming at you as his pointed tail curled into a heart.

“Perfect, because I was reading through your diary since…you wouldn’t tell me what kind of date you’d want to go on - but I thought _hey!_ Wouldn’t it be the best time to go on a sweet moonlight stroll together?” Face aflame, your whole body tensed up at the prospect of him having read your dairy. 

_Read. Your. Diary._

“So whatdya’ say, fancy going for that stroll? Unless you want to stay here of course!” At a loss for more than just words you stared blankly at the imp as he casually reached out across your body. “You’ll have to share the covers then though because it’s kinda cold in here.” With that, he’d taken the covers that were so neatly tucked around you and rolled and rolled himself into a bundle of trouble as you were snapped from your daze.

Barking at Blitzo to stop but it was too late as you shot up; wings concealing your nude body as rage filled your lungs…

“ _Oh shit._ ” 

“Oh shit.” You repeated – Blitzo’s eyes widening more than they already were as a shrill cry for help erupted from the helpless imp.

~

It was his fault for rolling into the duvet in the first place…he’d broken in, he’d bothered you relentlessly ever since you’d personally inquired at his headquarters about using their services. So, you’d hit him pretty damn hard, but you were mad, and so yeah, maybe it wasn’t just once but that didn’t mean you had to be nice to him.

He'd read your diary! 

The only thing to break your silent fuming was the occasional sniffle from the teary-eyed imp. 

“ _Ouch-_ ” he hissed, attempting to draw away from the damp towel.

“Sit still.” You huffed; responses not as curt anymore as you kept a firm grip on his horn to prevent him from moving any further back. He let out a sharp sigh and you could just see that he was peering up at you. Uncomfortable in the situation you’d found yourself in, you attempt to focus on his wounds, dabbing them clean and applying a dribble of vodka when appropriate, the drink acting as the only antibacterial you’d ever found in Hell.

“I’m sorry.” Teeth grit you were going to ignore his apology for a third time, but you couldn’t. He was only going to keep saying it until you responded and even then, he’d probably keep saying it…just like he’d constantly pushed his affections the dumb imp… 

“Stop apologising…it’s fine.” He did, lips pursed as his attention flickered around the dimly lit kitchen.

“This place is pretty empty, you know you could use a few decorations to spruce things up, I thin-”

“I think you shouldn’t tell me what to do with my home when you broke into it.” Silence again. He fiddled with the fabric of his trousers, letting out a broken hum; occasional segments reaching your ears. It irritated you but it was strangely endearing. In any case, he was sitting quietly. Gently wiping away the last few bits of dried blood, you found it in yourself – from only Lucifer knows where – to speak to him.

Maybe it was because…something about that song resonated with something inside you.

“Is that,” you began, cutting him short, “no…” his horn slipped from your grasp with the sheer force he swung his head up – eyes sparkling with a newfound admiration.  
“Do you know it?” He chirped, a heat rising in your cheeks as you took the towel between your palms, talons fiddling with it idly. 

“Yeah…” you trailed off, taking in a deep breath and feeling it within you, controlling it to masterfully tune your voice into a beautiful song, “why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?” It’d only meant to be a single line of a single verse, yet as you sang, he leapt from his seat, snatching you hands with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Why do the neighbours gossip all day, behind their doors?” Caught off guard you faltered momentarily, pushing the star-struck imp back down. 

“No. I’m not singing the rest of it.” 

“I thought this was going to be the perfect opportunity for us to bond!” He protested, standing once more and this time cupping your cheeks. “This is a once in an afterlife opportunity! Even if it’s to sing, who else have you met that could recite the whole thing?” 

There you stood, in the kitchen with your dressing gown on holding hands with somebody who’d broken into your house. The same person you’d beaten up and subsequently tended to, was now asking you to share a duet with him…because it was the perfect opportunity and who else were you going to meet in Hell that would sing one of your favourite songs from a musical…with a deep sigh you took back your hands, wringing them with a weak smile. Then, you drew them across your arms, ruffling the feathers along them. 

You were just singing, you told yourself, meeting the gaze of the expectant imp.

It was just a song.

“I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue…” as you let your words fill the air his smile only grew. “Here is the gist, a practical list of “don’ts” for you.” 

What were you doing?

“Don’t throw bouquets at me, don’t please my folks too much, don’t laugh at my jokes too much,” you sang – stalking into the living room to avoid the joy that radiated off of Blitzo. 

“People will say we’re in love!” He’d sprung in front of you, taking a step back for every one you took forwards. Arm knit behind his back he maintained that dumb, lovey-dovey happy bullshit aura about him the whole time; tail swishing from side to side with a notable flick each time. 

“Don’t sigh and gaze at me, your sighs are so like mine…your eyes mustn’t glow like mine. People will say we’re in love! Don’t start collecting things, give me my rose and my glove.” He’d stopped walking, forcing you to as well – a bit too close for your liking but he’d stopped so suddenly. “Sweetheart, they’re suspecting things…people will say we’re in love.”

And thus, began his section of the duet.

“Some people claim that you are to blame, as much as I,” his voice was surprisingly nice, well enunciated, and the sly wink he gave you - he took your hands and pulled you around in a circle. It took a couple of seconds for you to relax.

It was just a song after all…beginning to feel the same happiness seep into your long dead body, a ghost of a heartbeat fluttering within your chest. 

“Grantin’ your wish, I carved our initial’s on that tree-” although, as he poked a finger at you actual initials carved into the wall you couldn’t help but feel a hint of that agitation force you to tighten your grip on his hands once you had both of them again.

“Don’t keep your hand in mine,” he sung, pulling you both closer as he curled an arm around your waist, guiding you along the floor as the wonderful melody faltered in his voice, “your hand feels so grand in mine…” it was like someone had jabbed you with a white hot poker, insides bubbling as you felt your face blush, all the while not caring a single bit.

Why when he’d annoyed you _so_ much?

“They’ll see it’s alright with me…people will say we’re in love…” with the song over you both stopped dancing and yet neither of you parted. Rather, you stood in his arms; staring at him like you’d just fallen back into Hell from the Heaven Earth had been and he was the one to greet you. One that was getting closer to you, half-lidded eyes nearly closed. 

“I-” he hesitated, swallowing down his fear as he leant back, back straightening as he looked down on you with a hybrid of concern and confusion.

“Why?” Was all you could bring yourself to ask; he annoyed so much you wanted to rip your own feathers out and yet no matter how much you’d shoved him away or rebuffed his advances he still kept trying for somebody he barely knew…you didn’t understand why he couldn’t just leave you alone…why did he have to go and ruin the perfectly good system you had down in Hell to keep yourself happy? 

“Because I um-” you weren’t the only on at a loss now, his grip weakening on you as his shoulders began to sag, gaze cast to the side, “I thought we clicked, I thought we had something. Could have had something…” he trailed off, narrowing his eyes as his hands slid from your sides – a motion that made you do something you never thought you would have done. 

His entire body tensed beneath you threw your arms around him, wings surrounding his frame like a feathery cloak. 

“Just so we’re clear I hate you.” You commented upon leaning back, a smitten look holding his expression. 

“Well you’re the only bird I love in all of Hell…” he hummed, pressing his head against yours before you could complain; allowing you to enjoy his warmth before he tried that kiss again. This time you didn’t interrupt him. There were no words and certainly no injuries. Although dainty at first, when his lips came to meet yours, he melted into you; momentarily panicking as you felt something slither across your waist. 

Whilst it became clear it was his tail you couldn’t help but feel your chest heave in shallow dips – the shock having put you off somewhat, but not Blitzo. As if lost in the moment he gently broke off, nuzzling your nose to one side until your lips connected once more.

The heat in the room was stifling, able to feel it scold the bare skin of your flesh where his fingers met your cheeks, trailing rings of flames across them. The slight probing of his tongue against your bottom lip telling you he wanted more. Without so much as a second thought, you’d given into the imp, the moist heat of his tongue pushed up against yours as he momentarily allowed an eyelid to flutter open to take in your expression. It was an amalgamation of everything you felt for him; past and present. Emotion that bordered between love and hate, two extremes with that were mingled with their own individual strands of passion and admiration, exasperation and a rejection of alienation. 

And he was just horny.

A fact glaringly obvious with the proximity of your bodies, especially with tail that bound you together. With a disgruntled groan, he’d tried to follow you as you’d broken away, having to rest his head against yours instead as he maintained that adoration for you.

“Your naked under those clothes.” He commented idly, reducing you to laughter. 

“I guess I am.” You chuckled – pulling yourself together as he found your hands, fingers entwined with yours. “It doesn’t exactly constitute for ‘clothes’ though…” with a wry glance down your chest you realise that your dressing gown isn’t exactly secured properly, exposing the majority of your chest without exposing everything…Blitzo’s innocent grin revealing his tail clearly had a mind of its own as noticed the tip still caught around the fluffy belt that was meant to be keeping it all together. 

With a huff you let go of a single hand, working his tail from your body, which naturally slid from you once you’d shown the intentions of moving – tugging on his hand with a cheerful ‘c’mon’. He’d staggered along, cogs turning in his head when he suddenly cottoned onto what was actually happening – about to – the imp zooming ahead and skipping upstairs. With a better knowledge of the layout of your house than the idiots that had somehow obtained a license to build it – he’d whisked you from the ground and into his arms; escorting you to where it’d all started. 

With a slightly bounce, you fell onto the bed, pushing yourself onto your elbows and no further as Blitzo hung over you – nuzzled in your neck with an arm hooked beneath you. 

“Hey,” you growled, the imp unable to continue as he fell back; claws drifting along your thighs as he cocked his head, “break into my house again and I’ll kill you.” With a guilt hum, he slid his hands to your hips – a shiver coursing through you as he found his way to your belt, a single claw lifting it at the centre and unravelling it the last bit.

“I’m sorry.” He purred; teeth soon lovingly fastened to your neck as he hid you beneath him. A single hand running along your side, the other returned to your thigh, a finger playfully rubbing against the contour where leg met body. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” A numb ghost like bite lingered on your neck, cold with saliva where he’d kissed and nipped your flesh. 

“I will be if you keep teasing me.” You cooed, claws finding his shirt and pulling him into you. Caught off guard, Blitzo had awkwardly forgotten to kiss back, yet it wasn’t long before he’d taken to it. Your grip eased on him, fingers working at the buttons that held the shirt together, one by one. 

Without further hesitation, the imp trailed a single against the soaked folds of your womanhood. A moan bubbled in your throat, bucking at his touch in a desperate plea for more. He barely pressed it inside you, before removing it and using two digits to caress your clit. 

He cupped your breast, pawing and kneading at it with your nipple caught between two fingers. The heat of his breath fanned your face as he broke away from you, unable to resist giving you one last peck. With a hand resting on his horn, you clung to a shoulder – barely able to stop yourself from allowing the sweet sounds to pass your lips, spurring him on. 

Giving your chest the attention it deserved, he kissed every bare inch of skin, leaving purple bruises and a lingering need for more. With a moan, he released your breast from his lips with a slight ‘pop’. You clit ached, yet he hadn’t been given the sweet affection you longed for – but it seemed he had other ideas, rearing back and licking his fingers clean. 

Shrugging off his jacket and shirt in one go, he hooked your legs over his shoulders, claws digging into your flesh as he left you to whine at his touch; tongue pressed firmly against your entrance. Saliva mixed with juices as his tail lolled form side to side lazily in a love-struck fashion. 

Refraining from winding you up too much, and being too wound up himself, he’d risen; lips licked as he’d drawn a palm across the bulge in his trousers – unfastening the buttons and freeing himself from the confines of his clothes.

A lustful giggle had spewed from you as he’d met you at your mouth once more, his compliments like music to your ears. He’d held open your legs, peppering you with kisses as you felt him position himself at your entrance. Wings enveloping the imp, he moaned into your mouth as he buried himself inside your warmth. 

The soft string of curses that followed were broken by your tongue as you mould your mouth over his. The pressure inside you and gentle push of his cock against your walls drove you insane. Stuffy air choking you as you struggled on short breaths, the shallow thrusts becoming deeper and more passionate as he lost himself in you. 

Claws wrapped around your hip, he dug in a bit too hard, blood pooling where their tips made grooves in your flesh. Neither of you noticed that much to care, in fact, it’d drawn a cry from you; overstimulated core still being worked by the imp as he pounded his sex into yours. Drawn closer to orgasm with each second, the knot of anticipated pleasure forcing you to buck your hips rhythmically against his. 

He'd curled his tails around your thigh twice, almost constricting the blood flow as you felt it begin to throb. The tip rest against your clit, drawing circles around it and tipping you over the edge as you tried to reach your end. You were a mess. 

Continuing his assault, the imp pant slightly, trying to maintain as much proximity to you as possible. He tried to prolong the inevitable and yet the harder he tried to closer he came to finishing; motions becoming jerky as you finally found satisfaction – unable to kiss him as you bit down on his shoulder. 

“Fuck!” He barked, head against yours as you loosened your toothy embrace.  
“Sorry-” you whimpered breathlessly, reaching for his tail to stop him from playing with your clit anymore, the numb pleasure of your twitching hips too much to bear. He slid the same hand into his, pinning it above your head. 

With a final jerky if not merciless bucks of the hip he let out a drawn out moan, falling into you as he curled his other arm under your shoulder. You could feel the release seep from within you as he pulled out – flopping down beside you and tugging you close to him.

Strangely happy, you snuggled into his warmth.

“If I came back tomorrow and didn’t break in, you’d answer the door, right?” Were the first words out of his mouth – making you chuckle, apologetically glancing up at him with a smile.

“Of course.”

“And we could go on that date?” 

“ _Yes…_ ” 

“Do you love me?” When you failed to respond, he lightly slapped his tail against your thigh, causing you to kick out and nearly shove him off the bed. Your apology wasn’t enough though, the imp whining into your chest how much you hated him as he clung to you like a child. Whining and whining and whining…

“Fine!” You huffed, fingers trailing over a horn as you gave him a mocking frown. “I love you.” 

Oh did you regret those words, his eyes lighting up as you finally gave him the validation he needed from you, those words meaning everything to him. You’d already been his favourite demon in Hell, but now, you were his whole Hell. 

At least he knocked from then on instead of breaking in but…the constant knocking was going to drive you insane.

At least you loved him enough not to kill him...


End file.
